Das Gepäck
Das Gepäck was a Dutch competitor robot that competed in the second series of Dutch Robot Wars. It also represented Germany in the UK vs Germany Special broadcast as part of both Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars and German Robot Wars. With its German name, it was passed off as a German robot and actually became the joint champion of the UK vs Germany special with the UK Fluffy. Das Gepäck literally translates from German as The Luggage. Das Gepäck was a converted version of the original Alien Destructor. It was an invertible box-shaped robot with six wheels and relied on its high speed (contributed to by four 750W motors) and ramming spikes to defeat opponents. In this regard, it was very similar to the original Tornado, and was able to push the considerably heavier Ansgar's Revenge around the arena. The robot was painted to look like The Luggage, a large chest from the Discworld book series by Terry Pratchett. The team continued the magical theme from the books by wearing wizard hats and claiming that the robot was powered by a black hole. Robot History Dutch Series 2 Das Gepäck's first battle was against Gravity. It rammed into Gravity, who pushed it back against the wall. The robots continued pushing each other until Gravity flipped Das Gepäck into a CPZ, where Sergeant Bash clamped down on it. It escaped, and rammed into Gravity, who flipped it up against the wall. Bash helped it off, and the robots continued pushing until time ran out. The jury's decision was in favour of Gravity. UK Series 6/German Series Das Gepäck also represented Germany in the UK vs Germany special and fought fellow German representative Ansgar's Revenge in Round 1. Despite its opponent's huge weight advantage, Das Gepäck immediately slammed Ansgar's Revenge into Dead Metal's CPZ, who cut into the steel bar before releasing the shufflebot, but Ansgar's Revenge seemed to have stopped moving completely. Sir Killalot dragged Ansgar's Revenge out into the middle of the arena, where it still made very little movement. Das Gepäck rammed Ansgar against the angle grinder. Ansgar's Revenge began to show signs of movement, but Das Gepäck kept ramming it, before pushing it into Sir Killalot. Ansgar's Revenge survived to the judges' decision, which went to Das Gepäck. In Round 2, Das Gepäck was drawn against the weapon-less Delldog. Das Gepäck dominated the fight, slamming Delldog into Mr. Psycho's CPZ, and then Sergeant Bash's CPZ. After being sliced by Sergeant Bash's pincer, and hammered by Mr. Psycho, Delldog was immobilised and counted out by Refbot. With one push, Das Gepäck pushed the beaten machine into the pit. Das Gepäck was now through to the final to fight the UK, represented by Fluffy. In the final, both robots seemed tentative, avoiding each other, though Fluffy got some good hits in with its blade, knocking one of the German representative's spikes off with its first attack. However, Das Gepäck came back, pushing against the side. Fluffy and Das Gepäck continued to avoid each other, and it seemed Fluffy's blade had stopped. However, Das Gepäck's buckled spike slipped, causing it to lose its traction on Fluffy. Das Gepäck activated the pit instead, and the two robots entered a pushing match near the pit. Fluffy resisted, getting its axe beneath Das Gepäck and allowing it to push back. Das Gepäck ducked around the pit and tried to push Fluffy into Bash, but got caught itself. Das Gepäck swiftly reversed out of Bash's grasp and pushed back into Fluffy, pushing them onto the flame pit before time ran out. In a shock move, the Judges ruled that the fight was a draw, much to the annoyance of the crowd. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 3 *Draws: 1 = Outside Robot Wars Das Gepäck briefly fought in the 2007 UK Championships after Robot Wars had finished, but fell in the heats to Kan-Opener and lost in the Losers' Melee to Velocirippa and Envy. Category:Competitors Category:Dutch Robots Category:German Robots Category:Croatian Robots Category:Dutch Robot Wars Competitors Category:International event only competitors in the UK Robot Wars Series Category:UK vs Germany competitors Category:Robots that drew Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Dutch Robot Wars Series 2 Robots Category:International event only competitors in the German Robot Wars Series Category:Side Competition Winners Category:Robots with Spikes Category:International event champions Category:Roaming Robots Competitors Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Live Event Competitors Category:2007 UK Championship Competitors Category:2003 European Heavyweight Championship Competitors Category:Articles in need of pictures